deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is a Youtuber who reviews movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Nostalgia Critic vs The Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic VS Broly *JonTron vs. Nostalgia Critic *The Punisher vs Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Critic vs Yang Xaio Long *'Nostalgia Critic vs Spongebob' 'Nostalgia Critic vs Onision' '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * B-Lo Lorbes * Castiel (Supernatural) * Danger Dolan * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Dean Winchester (Supernatural) * Filthy Frank * I Hate Everything (Youtube) * JonTron * Lobo (DC) * Ernie the Chicken * Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) * SMG4 * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Star Butterfly Death Battle Info Weapons and Skills *Handgun **Never seems to run out of ammo. **Can blow off someone's head in one shot. **The Critic's signature weapon. **Apparently can function like Judge Dredd's Lawgiver. ***''Changes ammunition and function by voice activation.'' ***''Has modes for Armor Piercing rounds, Rapid Fire, massaging Critic's back, and playing lounge music.'' *Anger issues *TMNT fanboy *Avatar: The Last Airbender fanboy *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Baseball Bat **It's a baseball bat. * Master Sword Replica ** Used when dressed as Link. ** Has broken in the past. * Crowbar ** Used to destroy the Neverending Story 3 DVD. * Proton Pack ** Used to bust Casper the Friendly Ghost. ** Usually wears a Ghostbusters uniform while using it. ** Can fill it with Ecto-Cooler and spray people with it. * Lightsaber ** Green blade. ** Doesn't know how to use it. * People Who Don't Like Darkwing Duck Gun ** Resembles a shotgun. ** Used on people who don't like Darkwing Duck. * Power Ranger Suit ** Makes him pose randomly and do insane hand gestures whenever he wears it. ** Unknown if it grants him actual Power Ranger powers since he never fought hand-to-hand while wearing it. ** Lets him summon Mega Big Voltronimus Primo. * Mega Big Voltronimus Primo ** A giant robot that the Critic can pilot. ** Taller than a Japan mountain. * His Christmas Sword ** Used to kill the Christmassian Queen. *** Which is double its size. * NES Remote ** By simply pressing the pause button on the remote he can freeze all of time, and allow the Critic himself to move freely in it ** Can use this to stop his victims and shoot them in the face, which will usually be followed up with him saying "I'm Awesome." * Tuning Fork ** Once it starts vibrating, it can shake the ground enough to cause an actual earthquake powerful enough to make rocks fall. *** He might have to start singing to help with this. ** In the end, it showed a tuning fork could even create a house-destroying explosion. * Grenade ** Used it to destroy a Bill Cosby puddin' pop ad. ** Can apparently just pull them out of his overshirt. ** Used to kill off Adam Sandler's fanbase. * Evil Dead 2 DVD ** According to him, is a very good recreation of the Necronomicon. ** Can be used to bring back the dead. Powers * Can create explosions ** When he's angry enough, can cause explosions by yelling. ** Destructive power ranges from enough to blow a door off its hinges, to enough to wipe out a city. ** After being hit with weird science beams from a meteorite can cause them at will, without being angered. ** Literally able to exhale explosions from his mouth when he is going crazy * Christmas Spirit ** Loves Christmas so much, that his Christmas spirit acts as an actual power. ** Gives him a resistance to tranquillizers. ** Caused the apocalypse with it. ** Blew up a planet through sheer love for the holiday. * Size Shifting ** When powered by Christmas spirit, grew bigger than his studio. * Cloning ** Can summon clones of himself that he can talk to and interact with. ** Can summon two clones to repeat after him. ** Can summon clones he can talk with and even argue with (Although he seems to be able to end their arguments by shouting "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!). * Summoning ** Can summon the Burger King by shouting "Elephant!" ** Flight. ** Can fly fast enough to cause sonic booms and reach space in seconds. ** Video Editing/Fourth Wall Awareness. ** Can teleport through jump cuts. ** Can interact with pictures edited into his reviews in a post. ** Has hidden in the YouTube comments section before. ** Used YouTube comments as projectiles. * Firebending ** Lets him shoot fireballs from Super Mario Bros from his fists. ** Don't seem to do much to most people. * Electricity Manipulation (Or as I would like to call it, Thunderbending). ** Can channel it through his fists for enhanced punches. ** Fires bolts of it from his fingers. ** Pointing *** By pointing with his index finger, summons a disturbing or creepy image. ** It levitates bullet trains from Tokyo to Osaka if he wants. ** Can suddenly make it storm with lightning shooting from the sky. * Shapeshifting ** Can transform into a muppet. ** Turned into a South Park version of himself. ** Can shapeshift into random things at will. ** Can shapeshift his head into random objects, inflate his head to be larger, and even turn his face into Chuck Norris. ** Can turn into a carrot. * Reality Warping ** Gained from his time in the Plot Hole. ** Summoned a smaller version of the Plot Hole to defeat the Strangers from Dark City. * Soul Manipulation ** Can survive without his soul in his body. * Ruining ** The power to ruin a perfectly good idea. ** Used it to reverse the changes that the Strangers made to the world. * Hammerspace ** Can pull out whatever object he wants simply by reaching off-screen. This could be used to take out his weapons. ** In the instance, for the picture above he took out some juice and a watermelon from both sides of his screen. ** He has also been able to pull out an infinite number of cards with words on them that say what he wants to say if he's thrown out his voice by screaming too much. * Dragon Summoning ** Can summon small black dragons from the smoke. Vehicles * The DeLorean ** Belongs to his future self, who will often times show up to help his present self if he thinks he's in danger or if he just wants to help out. ** Can be used to send the Critic himself whenever in time he wants, be it the past or future. * The Tucker-Mobile ** As the name implies, has the voice of an exaggerated Chris Tucker. ** Most likely resembles the vehicle from Inspector Gadget. ** He seems to know how to ride it. * Car ** Can be used to make quick escapes. ** Used it to knock a witch right off her broom. Feats *Killed his own Guardian Angel Roger. *Has died many times but has come back from it. *Defeated Casper the Friendly Ghost. *Smart enough to out-smart villains like M. Night Shyamalan, Michael Bay, Zach Snyder and Agent Shmuck. *Destroyed a planet with his sheer love of Christmas. *Has stopped many disastrous events caused by terrible movies. *Learned Firebending **Not as impressive as it sounds. * Has had a literal portal to Hell inside his asshole. * Merged with the Plot Hole, saving the universe from being destroyed. ** While inside the Plot Hole, had complete control over the universe. * Has caused nuclear explosions through sheer anger alone. * Survived the Stephen King Drinking Game, which has been known to kill people. * Destroyed Happy Madison's production building during a psychotic rampage. * he can slice the heads of dragons. ** With one slice. * Has reviewed some of the worst movies of all time. ** Some examples are The Room, Batman and Robin, Foodfight, and Garbage Pail Kids. * Took over the country of Molassia. * Battled The Angry Video Game Nerd. ** Only lost because the AVGN had help from Super Mecha Death Christ. * Went on a quest to find Malachite's Hand. ** Would have gotten it if someone didn't replace it with a Power Glove. * Has eaten a Cyanide pill and has survived. Strength * Knocked out someone with two punches. * Shattered every conceivable ozone layer. * Lifted a giant Jagermeister bottle. Speed * Can fly from Earth to space in seconds. * Can seemingly teleport through jump cuts. * Dodged a bullet while sitting down, with the person who fired it standing around five feet away. * Flew fast enough to break through a barrier made of light and warp the speed of time. * Once caused a sonic boom when taking off. * Dodged several fireballs from Dante Basco. Durability * Tanked a point-blank Hadoken. * Survived being in the epicenter of a planet-busting explosion. ** Which he caused. * Took a blast from Super Mecha Death Christ and got back up. * Took being punched into the comments section of his video, smashing through several comments in the process. * Was perfectly fine after burning himself alive. * Got shot in the leg four times with a futuristic gun and didn't really care. * Frequently survives the nuclear explosions he creates. * Survived being shot in the head. * Tanked being slammed into a wall by an explosive fireball. Skills Decently Clever * Good at stalling people who want to kill or attack him. * Intelligence varies depending on the occasion. Decent Marksman * Can shoot himself in the head, point-blank, and manage to hit someone in the complete opposite direction instead. Flaws * Easily angered. ** Prone to psychotic rampages. * Not used to fighting. * Not very bright. * Firebending is pathetically weak. * Pretty cowardly. ** When he finds someone stronger than him, is quick to beg for his life. * Women's boobs tend to distract him and put him in a trance. * If the foe is too powerful then the bullets in his gun will simply bounce off. * Tucker Mobile is incredibly annoying so it'd be hard to use. * His Bart's Nightmare playthrough. * the #Changethechannel movement's impact on his reputation. * Despite his durability, can still feel pain, like when BrentalFloss hit him in the back of the head. * Can have a "dumb attack" if a scene he's watching is too stupid. * Rather weak to death glares. * If he watches something too boring, his skin can turn to cardboard. * the backlash for his review of Pink Floyed's the wall * #changethechannel Gallery Nostalgia Critic doing something.gif Category:What-If? Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Male Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Internet Personas Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Bombers Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Mecha wielder Category:Size Changers Category:Whip Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shield Users Category:Angry Combatants